por favor besame
by Red Crayon Princess
Summary: [[COMPLETO]] Horohoro entra a una nueva escuela coronandose como el novato mas peleonero, ¿que pasara cuando descubra que hay alguien mejor que el? ¿que pasara si se da cuenta de que ese chico le gusta demasiado? [renxhorohoro][lysergxhao]
1. No se Qe haceR

**Por favor bésame**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake**

**Pairings: HoroXRen LysergXHao**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión xD**

**Nikky**: hola a todos!!! Pues este es mi nuevo proyecto… y aun que soy nueva en esta sección… prometo no defraudarlos n.n!

**Chizu-chan:** ola pekenhos!!!

**N:** y por si no nos conoces

**C-c:** k weno x k nikky esta mui loka i tiene unas ideas un poko ortodokzas en esa kosa k iama kbeza n.n

**N:** mira quien habla ¬¬

**C-c:** speramz k lz wste este fic

**N:** que fue creado después de leer el manga con el mismo titulo de este fic… no nadamas fue por que quisimos eh?

**C-c:** sin mas preámbulos… k empieze sta gran historia

**N:** protagonizada por horo horo y ren tao… que al igual que el anime y el manga… no se quieren TTTT, pero aquí si!!! Jajaja… también verán un poco de Lyserg y hao… y aunque me encanta esta parejita… no van a salir mucho TT, ya que los protas son los primeros n.n!

**ççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç**

**Cáp. 1 No se que hacer…**

_Por ti yo seria capaz de darte la vida_

_Pero no se que hacer mas que esta triste canción…_

_Mas que esta triste canción…_

_Mas que esta triste canción…_

_Miel-Colchón_

Al instante en que lo vi quede realmente asombrado¿Cómo es que alguien tan lindo este en la misma escuela que yo?... ¿Cómo es que no lo vi cuando me vine a inscribir?... bueno ahora que lo pienso… es bueno que no lo haya visto, ya que ni hubiera sabido como actuar. Además, mi hermana solo estaba fastidiándome con cosas como "mira ese chavo… mira ash que zapatos tan feos tiene esa chava… ¿Dónde los habrá comprado?" pero bueno, fue idea de mi madre que la llevara conmigo, por fortuna no demoramos mucho.

Aunque no esta oficialmente en mi salón, las únicas veces que lo puedo ver son en el receso y en la clase de ingles, de hecho es la única clase que compartimos… de seguro ni sabe quien soy yo… y yo sigo sin entender nada de ingles TTTT… lo siento… yo no tengo la culpa de que el chico lindo este en la clase y que por su culpa no preste atención a lo que la arrugada este diciendo ¬¬… por cierto, la arrugada es la Prof.… no creo que quisieran saber el por que de ese grandioso apodo… grandioso por que fui yo quien lo invento n.n.

Recuerdo que la primera vez que lo vi… fue en un abril… lo recuerdo muy bien, ya que los árboles de Sakura estaban en flor… el patio de la escuela se veía hermoso, era como si hubiera un tapete rosa. El estaba entre un mar de gente, pero aun así lo logre ver.

Mis amigos me dijeron que me quede viendo a la nada, pero no estaba viendo a la nada… estaba viendo a mi precioso gatito… lo nombre así por que en los recesos lo miro que se toma máximo 2 litros de leche... algo muy inusual en los humanos¿y si el no es humano¿y si es un extraterrestre? O.o... Estoy empezando a confirmarlo, ya que no existe otro niño tan lindo como el.

--horo horo-san-- la voz de mi amigo Lyserg me saco abruptamente de mis pensamientos

--¿Qué estas haciendo ahí parado menzo?-- menciono otro amigo mío, pensándolo bien… no es muy amigo mio, solo esta conmigo por que Lyserg es mi amigo y el es su novio… es un interesado ¬¬

--no soy menzo-- me defendí

--Hao no llames así a horo horo-san—Lyserg también me defendió… ah como quisiera que mi gatito hiciera eso por mi

Pero aunque yo mismo, o mi amigo me defendieran, no pude apartar la mirada de aquel niño, el lo noto, ya que vino caminando hacia mi. En realidad, yo ni sabia que hacer, es mas, creo que ni estaba pensando en algo que decirle. Cuando menos me entere el ya estaba frente mío. Mis amigos guardaron silencio.

--¿tu eres horo horo-san?-- me pregunto

El sabia mi nombre!!! Sentí que brincaba en mi interior… ya que si salto frente a el me mirara como si fuero yo un loco y se echaría a correr. Luego me cayó el veinte. No sabía si era bueno o malo que supiera mi nombre.

Fue bueno, por que al menos sabe quien soy.

Por otra parte seria malo, ya que mi reputación en esta escuela…desde que entre… a sido muy mala, todos me conocen por ser muy pleitista y por armar zafarrancho cuando no hay la comida que me gusta.

--s…si… ¿tu eres…?-- realmente estaba mas nervioso que nada

--Ren Tao…a mi me llamaban "perro furioso" en la secundaria… me han dicho que peleas muy bien--

Lo sabia!!! El lo sabia!!!... sabia que yo peleaba!!!... en ese momento comence a creer que el me estaba espiando… ahora no sabia yo si el me a estado vigilando por que le gusto… o por que quiere pelear conmigo… mis amigos pensaron que su pregunta había sido para pelear conmigo.

--escucha! Esta persona es horo horo-san y esta posicionado en el numero uno de los novatos… no crees que deberías apurarte y darle tus respetos?-- Lyserg fue el primero en vociferar, hubiera deseado que no lo hiciera… le abrió las puertas para que peleara conmigo.

Ya ni sabia si golpear a Lyserg por su estupidez… o decirle a Hao que se lo llevara a no se donde, para que ya no la siguiera cagando. No tome ninguna opción y solo me dedique a ver a mi gatito.

--horo horo-san?-- escuche a lo lejos, en verdad no estoy seguro de quien lo dijo, ya que yo estaba totalmente concentrado en el dulce niño frete a mi.

--yo! Soy horo horo, uno de los mejores novato este año, un gusto en conocerte… puedo llamarte Ren-kun?-- me apure a decir todo eso, la verdad ni yo mismo se de donde saque tanto verbo, al ver que no decía algo coherente decidí continuar con mi verbo

-- realmente luces muy fuerte, no puedo evitarlo, realmente te admiro como un "hermano" como yo!!... que tal si primero empezamos como amigos n.n--

al terminar de decir eso, solo vi como mi gatito alzo su puño derecho, que fue a dar a mi rostro… ahora que lo pienso… no debí decirle eso… de que lo veía como un "hermano"… deberé hablarle claro y preciso… pero eso será… creo que la próxima semana que me encuentre mejor de mis facultades mentales.

--horo horo-san!!!-- escuche a Lyserg gritar

--horo aguanta-- ahora era Hao el que me daba ánimos

Pasaron varios días y me fui dando cuenta, de que a pesar de que me haya golpeado y humillado frente a mis amigos… aun seguía pensando en el; aun que todavía no entendía muy bien mi sentimiento… cuando me enojo con alguien pienso mucho en esa persona, y la manera de vengarme. Pero con el era diferente; aun así que me golpeó y me dejo ver como un estúpido, pienso en el… pero no por tenerle rencor, odio o querer vengarme…

Realmente quiero verlo otra vez. Digo esto por que Lyserg me dice que debería distanciarme de el, que no vaya a ser que me quiera golear otra vez…

Estábamos en el receso, en una de las mesas cuando e confesé a mis allegados…

--estoy enamorado de el…--

Claro que mis amigos se quedaron con la boca abierta, no supieron que decir, solo se quedaron viendo uno al otro. Los entiendo, yo nunca les había dicho que me gustaba alguien, ni mucho menos alguien del mismo sexo.

--horo horo-san… ¿se encuentra bien?-- me dijo algo preocupado Lyserg

-- claro que si Lyserg… MALDICION REN!!! Te tendré algún día… SOLO ESPERA!-- ni siquiera yo se por que reaccione de esa manera. Todos voltearon a vernos.

Observe como mis amigos se levantaban de sus asientos y se alejaban de mi. Estoy empezando a comportarme como un loco?, pero si eso ya es costumbre…

--vámonos Lyserg, el cerebro del hoto esta roto-- menciono Hao llevándose a mi mejor amigo

Estaba a punto de protestar y exigir a mi amigo conmigo, pero preferí callarme e irme a mi salón, ya que la campana estaba sonando y mi salón era el ultimo del edificio… ya será para otro día que pueda ver a mi gatito…

**Continuara…**

**ççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççççç**

**N**: se les hace poco O.o?

**C-c:** see!!!

**N:** pues tenia mas escrito… pero tenia que cortarlo, ya que después de este capi… viene lo mas bueno… y ahora unas preguntitas para que se vayan pensando a sus camitas… ¿la hermana de horo horo, pilika, comprara los zapatos que le vio a la chava¿Lyserg la seguirá defecando¿habrá una escena de beso entre Hao y Lyserg¿Se recuperara horo horo de la contunsion en el cerebro¿Ren seguirá tomándose 2 litros de leche diarios? Todas y mas preguntas serán respondidas en el otro capitulo n.n!

**C-c:** neeee io kiero las respuestas!!!! Right now!!

**N**: no ¬¬

**C-c:** ojala i les haya gustado

**N**: y como siempre digo… ahí nos leemos después!!!

**C-c:** no olviden dejar review!!! Aclaracion, duda, tomates, etc

**N & C-c:** bai bai booooo


	2. OjaLá

**Por favor bésame**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake**

**Pairings: HoroXRen y LysergXHao**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión xD**

**Nikky**: ay que bueno que les haya gustado [pose de chavo del comercial del danupzote "ay ya me había espantado"

**Chizu-chan**: veO k les gusto n.n k weno

**N**: y pues, como ya lo habiamos comentado, que lo saque después de leer un manga… pues, esto no pasa en el manga que lei

**C-c:** pero iwal kedo mui lindo, sobre todo x k sale mas mi momio Lyserg

**N:** ahora vas a decir que Lyserg es tu novio?... antes decias que era Ginji, luego Makubex…que va a venir después?... Jhonny Deep?

**C-c**: kmo c T ocurre mencionar a mi momio #¬¬

**N**: no cambias u.u, como no quiero seguir peleando contigo…contestaremos los reviews n.n

PARA:

**Poshito:** lo se... el apodo tambien me sono un poco raro... pero, oye como crees que le iba a poner... gato con botas? (_C-c: seria genial n.n)_ suena un poco raro... pero weno... ia... que bueno que te haya gustado la introduccion... (_C-c: ni sikiera sabes lo k S una introduxion ¬u¬)_ claro que si menza ¬¬... y espero que te guste el lysXhao... por que habra mushisimo en este capitulo... que lo disfrutes _(C-c: chaito... call me!! n.-)_

**keiko usui**: prometo que en los capitulos que siguen, ren y hro no se pelearan... muy seguido _(C-c: te aseguraremos k este amor masokista sewira n.n_) oww que aliento nos das chizu ¬¬, y conform a lo del besito de lys y hao_...(C-c: hicimos todo lo k pudimos u.u_) pero se nos fue de las manos u.u... y no solo habra besitos... si no que... hay ya saben, tratandose se Hao, que no a de pasar? (_C-c: si es cierto)..._ conforme a lo del gatito, a mi tambien me encanta que lo llame asi n.n_ (C-c: es un lindo apodo n.n)_ y no esperes mas... aqui esta el segundo capi!!!

Pastelito: es cierto... hasta en la sopa te me apareces _(C-c: mesero!!! ai un pastelito en mi sopa!!!)_ y si amiga mia... es de sensitive pornograph... por eso de titulo le puse "por favor besame" por que ahi hay como una pequeña historia sobre eso... pero no todo va a ser basado del manga para que digas... oyq, que nikky copia!... _(C-c: eres una charlatana!!)_ calla bestia ¬¬... claro que le pondre mas de mi n.n, no todo sera basado del manga NO SEÑOR!! (_C-c: locutor...)_ crees que yo seria una linda e inocente niña... aww que bueno... estas en lo correcto (_C-c: nombre pastelito, c ve k no la conoces, hsta pone a su hermanito a hacer unas posiciones k ni el pobre entiende, pero ai sta tomandole fotos kmo loka con su primito i su hermanito) _calla bestia!!! #¬¬... ay no le hagas caso a esta n.nU no sabe lo que dice n.nU...

y lo de Pilika... y lo de tus amigas... yo tambien soy asi n.n, critico a una chava, pero luego quiero comprarme cualquier cosa que traiga puesto xD (_C-c: eser una loka O.o)_

**N**: en fin en este capitulo habra mas lysXhao… al maximo!!!

**C-c:** sii, mis momios… c ven tan lindos juntos TTuTT

**N**: que empiece el capi!!!

**C-c**: ya voi, ya voi [Chizu corre como cohete a apagar la luz…para mejor ambientación n.n!

**Cáp.2 Ojalá…**

_Ojalá hubiera una pintura_

_Para hacer que no me vieras_

_Y así pasar juntito a ti la noche entera_

_Besando sin parar tu piel de seda_

_Invisible- Víctor García_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

_--vámonos Lyserg, el cerebro del hoto esta roto-- menciono Hao llevándose a mi mejor amigo_

_Estaba a punto de protestar y exigir a mi amigo conmigo, pero preferí callarme e irme a mi salón, ya que la campana estaba sonando y mi salón era el ultimo del edificio… ya será para otro día que pueda ver a mi gatito…_

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

Y así fue como comenzó mi intensa búsqueda de poder agradarle a Ren Tao… mi gatito. Ese maldito día no me tocaba clases de ingles antes ni después de receso; así que era probable que no lo vería en todo el día, salvo en el receso.

Por suerte las primeras tres horas se me fueron volando, así es, sin querer me quede dormido en la clase de filosofía y en las dos de tutorías. Pero ni tenia caso que las tomara, quien me podía ayudar en este momento?... las profesoras te decían que ellas te ayudaban con cualquier problema que tuvieras, que solo tengas la confianza para contárselos… pero como alguien va a creer mi historia?… ni modo que llegue con la profesora de tutorías y le diga "oiga Prof., a que no sabe que?... me gusta un niño, el sabe que existo, pero por el error de un amigo me agarro a golpes… pero aun así me sigue gustando". Estoy seguro que la profesora me dará una tarjetita con el teléfono de algún psicólogo, o hasta de un psiquiatra.

Era receso y no miraba a mi gatito por ningún lado, extrañamente tampoco veía a mis amigos; aun que la cooperativa estuviera desalojada no fui a comprar para comer. Dedique parte del receso en buscar a mis amigos… quienes se creían para dejarme solo a pleno receso?...

Me dirigí al salón donde a Lyserg le tocaba laboratorio de computación, pero estaba desalojado. Fui directo al taller de dibujo, donde se suponía que Hao tenía una hora antes de receso… desalojado. ¿Cómo era posible que me dejaran solo si saben que me pierdo con facilidad TTTT?

Hice lo que pocas veces hago… relacionarme con las demás personas. Aunque mis amigos me decían que yo era muy sociable, realmente me costaba hablarle a las personas… de hecho no se ni por que le hable tan fluidamente a mi gatito… tendré que escribirle unas preguntas a una de esas revistas que lee mi hermana, en la sección POR QUE HABLE FLUIDAMENTE CON UN CHAVO SI SOY TIMIDO?, ya que , me contaron… que ahí te dan respuesta de TODO. Sin pensarlo dos veces me dirigí hacia la bolita donde estaba el hermano gemelo de Hao. Aun que eran hermanos no me explico como es que no se sientan juntos para comer?

--disculpa… ¿haz visto a Hao?--

--lo vi con Lyserg hace un momento… creo que están por aquellas bancas-- me dijo mientras apuntaba a unas gradillas que recién habían pintado

--gracias--

Me fui corriendo hacia el lugar donde me habían dicho. Estaba un poco lejos, pero si eso me llevaba a mis amigos, con gusto correría los 200 metros que eso significaba… esperen… 200 metros no… unos 20 quizás. A lo lejos escuche un 'es mejor que no vayas' pero no hice caso.

Al ir avanzando me di cuenta que ya estaba lejos de los salones de clases, y se podían apreciar mas los sonidos de las aves cantando y el viento golpear los árboles. Fui avanzando hasta llegar a las mendigas bancas, mire a mi alrededor, pero no había rastros de ellos. Decidí caminar un poco mas, hasta acercarme casi a la barda que dividía nuestra escuela con el mundo exterior, me pare al topar con la barda, cerca de donde yo me encontraba estaba un inmenso árbol. Estaba enorme, tanto así que tuve que levantar mi cabeza y entrecerrar los ojos para verlo completo. A juzgar por como se veía desde mi sitio, se podría decir que estaba a no menos de 10 metros de distancia.

Me acerque al majestuoso árbol con el pretexto de refugiarme del sol, al aproximarme al árbol pude escuchar unas voces, y pues como no soy chismoso… soy comunicativo u.u me escondí en un árbol mas pequeño, pero igual de frondoso; a espaldas del árbol grande… no pude evitar no escuchar.

--por que demonios no respondes lo que te digo--

--oye, como te atreves a hablarme así?--

A juzgar solo por el sonido de la voz, podría jurar que se trataba de Lyserg y Hao, pero no estaba totalmente decidido como para ir a interrumpirlos. Y si están hablando de algo importante?... mejor no los interrumpo, a lo mejor ni siquiera son ellos; así que mejor me quede a hacer lo mejor que se hacer… oír el choneo… (_**N**__: choneo: dícese de la palabra de chismear xD)_

--pues tú nunca me contestas--

--no te contesto por que estoy diluyendo apenas lo que me dices--

--solo respóndeme son seriedad Hao--

--si, si--

ahora si tenia la seguridad de que se trataban de mis amigos estaba totalmente preparado para saltar y asustarlos… al menos eso se merecían por dejarme olvidado; pero me detuve al escuchar ciertas palabras

--en verdad me amas Hao?--

--ya te lo he dicho varias veces que si… por que lo dudas?--

Yo estaba ahora frente al árbol espiándolos, vi como Lyserg se escurrió para el lado contrario; quedando frente a mí. Por fortuna estaba entretenido en la discusión que sostenía con Hao, que ni siquiera sintió mi presencia, aun así me quede a escuchar el resto de su conversación.

--por esa chica-- vi perfectamente como Lyserg hacia unos pucheros

--de quien me hablas?-- Hao colocaba su mano en el árbol, justo al lado del hombro de Lyserg

--de jeanne--

--que hay con ella?--

--cuando fui a tu taller me encontré con una carta sobre tu escritorio… ella la había escrito… y pues…--

--celoso?--

--quisieras…-

Lyserg quitó la mano intimidante que tenía a su costado y se dispuso a huir; me escondí un poco más, ya que no quería ser descubierto en mi nueva profesión de espía. Cuando el de cabellos verdes intento alejarse de él, Hao lo alcanzo con la otra mano y lo atrajo hacia el. Murmuro algo así como:

--claro que quiero…-

Antes de apoderarse de los labios de mí mejor amigo. Distinguí como Lyserg se quería escapar de su abrazo, pero al pasar de los segundos creo que se rindió y abrazo a Hao por el cuello, mientras que Hao bajaba sus manos para tocar más el trasero de Lyserg. En verdad estar viendo a mi mejor amigo siendo besado por otro chico fue excitante. Me contenía las ganas de meterme la mano en mi pantalón y saciarme. Quisiera que Ren-kun fuera el único que se metiera bajo mis pantalones… bueno, pensándolo también… bajo mi sabana n.n.

El timbre los sacó de su lapso romántico, y a mí también. Ellos se iban hacia su salón, mientras yo me quedaba ahí recargado sobre el árbol, voltee a verlos otra vez, se veían divinos agarrados de la mano y de vez en cuando Lyserg empujaba a Hao y viceversa… ojalá y Ren-kun haga eso conmigo algún día…

En el resto del día me la pase pensando en eso. Era la última hora y no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en lo que hacían mis amigos…la manera que Lyserg se aferraba al castaño y de cómo Hao complacía a mi amigo. Creo que fantasee demasiado esperando que mi gatito hiciera lo mismo conmigo, que no lo pude evitar…

--disculpe… maestro… puedo ir al baño?--

--pero joven usui… falta poco para salir--

--en serio necesito ir al baño #¬¬-

--este… bien… si quiere llévese de una vez su mochila--

No festeje como normalmente lo hago cuando me dejan salir temprano, estaba demasiado ocupado como para festejar. Salí hecho la mocha del salón que ni por lo menos salude a mis amigos, y culpables de mis fantasías ¬¬ y me dirigí al baño, al único lugar donde podría estar solo.

Al entrar al baño me encontré con que todos estaban ocupados(_**N**__: por si no lo saben, los baños de los hombres son 2 diferentes, uno para hacer de pie, y otro para hacer sentados//__**C-c**__: kmo sabes ¬u¬//__**N**__: em… Internet n.n!!_) quería uno donde pudiera estar a solas con mi fiel amiga. Al ver que una puerta se abría corrí hacia ella. Me pare en seco viendo quien salía del baño; para mi desgracia… era mi gatito.

--quieres pelear otra vez?--

Su risa burlona y sexy… tenia que aceptarlo… hicieron que me anticipara antes de lo debido. Pero por fortuna mi gatito no se dio cuenta por que lo empuje para que se terminara de salir del baño, le baje a la taza para que no se escucharan mis gemidos y por fin acabe pronto.

Lave mis manos con todo lo que estaba ahí, sintiéndome sucio, le pedí al conserje, que por suerte iba pasando al lado mío, que me diera cloro, fabuloso, y todas esas cosas que se le puedo echar a un baño para que se desinfecte, estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle el ácido sulfúrico, pero mi amigo me detuvo.

--oye Horohoro-san… te sientes bien?--

--si mejor que nunca-- respondí aliviado

--que desagradable Horohoro-- menciono Hao mientras veía el baño donde yo había estado -- en quien estabas pensando ¬u¬?--

Se me había olvidado bajarle al baño, y para mi mala suerte, el rey de las burlas, Hao Asakura, vio mi gran obra.

--Hao por favor-- suplique

--¿Qué sucede?--

Vi como Hao se acercaba a mi amigo a susurrarle algo al oído

--Hao por favor-- suplique por segunda vez

--esta bien… no le diré… pero con una condición--

--cual?-- esperaba lo peor

--que mi koi me de un fran…-- no termino de decirlo por que había capturado ya los labios de mi amigo

Me quede estático, pero luego reaccione y me fui corriendo, no quería que me pasara lo de hace un momento, menos en la misma escena del crimen…

**Continuara…**

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0_

**Nikky:** ahora si me salio mas largo que el anterior n.n

**Chizu-chan:** vaia ¬u¬

**N:** en fin… díganme… ¿Quién no se a dormido en las 3 primeras horas del dia?... es totalmente imposible mantener los ojos abiertos… bueno… al menos que este un Jared Leto o un Jhonny Deep en tu salón n///n

**C-c:** Obvio k mi salon DV ser axi

**N:** pero no lo es ¬¬

**C-c:** el tuio tampoko ¬u¬

**N:** lo se TT-TT

**C-c** i ia saben, kejas, sugerencias, tomates, lechugas, limones, pasenle a lo barrido!!!

**N**: sirve que hago una ensalada n.n!

**C-c**: reviews!!!... i si tienen bombas atomicas capaces d destruir la faz de la tierra… mandesenlas a Nikky plis n.n

**N:** mira, mira ¬¬

**C-c:** si!, destruiremos a los que no aceptan el yaoi!!!

**N**: vaya, hasta que piensas ¬u¬

**C-c:** io siempre n.n… oie ¬¬

**N**: nos leemos después!!!

**C-c ****& N**: bye bye booo!!!


	3. Junto a ti

**Por favor bésame**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake**

**Pairings: HoroXRen LysergXHao**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión xD**

**Nikky:** regrese!!!

**Chizu-chan:** ia hera hora ¬¬

**N:** mira quien habla ¬¬… en fin! Espero no haber tardado mucho n.n!

**C-c**: no k va

**N:** y quiero darle las gracias a los que creyeron en este fic… y por dejarme sus reviews que me alientan a seguir escribiendo TTuTT

**C-c:** grakz

**N:** en fin… un poco atareada y nerviosa por la universidad…

**C-c:** problemas escolares TTwTT

**N:** demasiados!!!... asi que por eso esoty actualizando… ya que no sabria muy vien cuando llegue a ser la otra vez que actualice

**C-c:** k desgracia…da n.n

**N:** ¬¬… ahora los reviews!!!

**PARA: **

**Pastelito:** es que no entiendes lo de las fotografias, jeje, y claro que no son para comercializar, ¿Cómo crees que pondira la masculinidad de mi hermano y de mi primo al descubierto solo por unos juegos estupidos que ellos hacen? (muy buena pregunta ¬u¬)

Y lo de tu hermano y tu cuñadita jeje… creeme a mi tambien me a pasado… pero con mi hermana y su novio… es que no me gusta llamarlo cuñado jeje…

Conforme a lo del episodio (si… uds ia c salen d la raia… mejor váyanse a platikar a la plaza ¬¬) calla imberbe! En fin… si… salio algo perver… y siquiera quisieras saber lo que pasa por mi mente esos dias…es que quise poner ese punto. De que todos los hombres se masturban con solo ver algo que le de placer, eso es algo demasiado cierto. lo de los baños… yo los e visto en películas… y claro… la otra vez que a mi gran prima se le ocurrio aventarme cuando ibamos pasando por al lado de los baños de hombres y la puerta estaba abierta… que bochorno ¬///¬.

Deja darte una aclaracion conforme a lo que le puse de que se sintio SUCIO después de jugar a las manitas jeje. Es que normalmente cuando uno lo hace, lo hace en la seguridad y comodidad de su casa… a solas… asi me han dicho eh? (ne? ¬u¬) caia! Y pues, imaginate como se sintio al haberse masturbado dentro de un baño "publico" se podria decir y con personas fuera que lo podrian haber escuchado, aun asi que lo haya hecho mil veces en otro lugar, ahí se sentiria mas sucio que de costumbre… y lo de que hao se diera cuenta… eso es solo para hacerle pasar un mal momento (k sádica eres) claro que no…

Bueno Pastelito… espero haber aclarado tus dudas… y que lindo que me consideres un sol n.n! tus reviews hacen que mi inspiración vuelva cada 2 segundos n.n! te me coidax!!!

**Keikousui:** amiga… nadie penso que horito hiciera eso… pero… pongamoslo de esta forma. Ya es un poco mayor de edad, esta entrando en la edad de la punzada y el descubrimiento sexual, ¿Qué sentirias al ver a alguien haciendo algo que tu quisieras hacer con otra persona? Creo que prácticamente lo mismo, salvo que dudo mucho que tu lo harias atrás de un arbol no? (seria antihigiénico!) y totalmente disparatado!... pero… quisiera que vieran el lado de horo horo que nadie quiere aceptar ver, ya que lo catalogan siempre como un estupido que no puede hacer nada… y eso me molesta a veces.

Lo de la quja… este mil disculpas! Se que los capitulos estan cortos… epro es todo lo que puedo hacer en estos momentos, ya que quiero que vayan paso por paso (parte x parte, dijo jack!) y lo del beso… muy pronto lo veras, aun que primero quiero que se peleen mas seguido n.n!, y a no esperes mas sentada amiga mia n.nU… ves que ya no me demore?

Y lo de tu postada… este aun que me encanta mas la pareja de Lyserg y hao que la de ren y horo, vez que como quiera les dedique un capitulo a ellos dos, lo que sucede es que Lys y Hao son personajes secundarios, son los de apoyo, por lo que me contuve de poner mas cosas de ellos. Pero hare un fic de ellos no te preocupes n.n!. pero si no puedes esperar puedes leer un fic de **Poshito **que se llama "Portal a lo desconocido" . chao! Te coidax!

**Tamao Nishan: **si! Esa es la personalidad que todos intentan ocultar de horo horo… pero aquí fue descubierta! Jaja. Si como pudiste ver en el capitulo anterior fue mas Kys y Hao… por que me encanta esta parejita n.n! y pues queria dedicarle su propio capitulo, pero ya seguira mas de Ren y Hohohoro después de este capitulo veras mas de Ren y Horo va?.

No puedo hacer capis mas largos TTuTT por mas que trato no me salen (puja, puja!) graciosa ¬¬, es que tengo otros dos en espera y pues ya considerando que tengo 3 hojas en word se me hacen una eternidad y pues nada mas teniendo 3 hojas ya los subo n.nU…

Espero que el siguiente capitulo no me salgo corto X.x

**N:** ahora en este capitulo veran a un Horohoro que piensa mejor las cosas… si por que no e gusta ponerlo como el estupido que no sabe nada de lo que pasa a su alrededor… eso dejémoselo a yoh

**C-c**: oie ¬¬

**N:** correla!!!

_xXx_

_--que mi koi me de un fran…-- no termino de decirlo por que había capturado ya los labios de mi amigo_

_Me quede estático, pero luego reaccione y me fui corriendo, no quería que me pasara lo de hace un momento, menos en la misma escena del crimen…_

xXx

**Cap. 3 Junto a mi…**

_Y siento por ti un nuevo dolor, _

_Creo que esto si es un verdadero amor_

_Te quiero y no pienso dejar de luchar_

_Hasta que estés junto a mí_

_80's - Allison_

_xXx_

Por suerte no paso nada ese día, llegue a mi casa y como siempre mi madre me daba sermones de "cómo ser un buen chico" mientras que mi hermana se la pasaba fantaseando mientras miraba la televisión de la sala sentada frente al sillón. Para no escucharla mas subí a mi cuarto, llevándome la ya pesada mochila; comencé a creer que no estaba tan pesada, sino que lo que la hacia pesada era mi gran humillación que hacia que todas las cosas que cargara se convirtieran en 12 costales de papas. Estaba seguro que en mi habitación conseguiría más privacidad. Estaba totalmente equivocado.

Mientras me recostaba en el colchón de mi habitación escuche claramente como sonaba mi celular y fui directo a mi mochila que deje tumbada al lado de la puerta y agarre el celular que estaba debajo de mis libros y cuadernos, lo gire y vi que en la pantalla estaba el nombre de mi mejor amigo.

-- mande -- respondí con desgano, la verdad pensaba que podría dormir sin que nadie me molestara durante todo el día

_-- oye… ¿te sientes bien?-- _la voz de mi amigo se oía preocupada

-- si, estoy bien… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?--

-- _lo que sucede es que te fuiste de la escuela sin siquiera despedirte de nosotros, pensé que a lo mejor tendrías una enfermedad, o algo mas importante… pero ¿Quién soy yo para reclamarte?_-- se escucho una risita

-- claro que eres alguien… eres mi mejor y único amigo -- conteste deteniéndome al final, pensé que Lyserg se sentiría mal por no mencionar a su novio, pero me daba igual… el no era amigo mío.

-- _oh… oye ¿viste a Ren-kun este día?--_

--no… -- me puse a pensar y en verdad no lo busque en todo el receso.

-- _¿lo buscaste?_ --

-- si -- mentí cínicamente, ¿como podría explicarle a mi amigo que en verdad estaba espiándolo a el con su novio en pleno faje?

-- _oh, lo que sucede es que hay algo que deberías saber de e_l --

-- ¿Qué fue? -- trate de no escucharme tan hambreado, pero tratándose de mi gatito, ¿Cómo no iba a estarlo? _(N: hambreado: dícese de la palabra desesperado// C-c: ia eres un diccionario andante O.o?// N: yeap n.n)_

-- _lo que sucede es, que Hao y yo vimos que al final de las clases; cuando tu te fuiste corriendo… vino alguien por Ren-kun… --_

--¿alguien?... ¿como que alguien?…--

_-- una chica… --_

Mi corazón se detuvo por un momento… mi cerebro aun no lo asimilaba por completo… no lo podía creer… por un momento especulé que Lyserg mentía… pero ¿como puede mentirme el?... si es mi único amigo, además de que su record de verdades es mucho mas alta que la mía… en definitiva estaba diciéndome la verdad, la cruda realidad.

-- Horohoro-san… ¿sigues ahí? --

_-- eh… este… si, aquí sigo, por desgracia…--_

Sin poder ordenar mis pensamientos, estaba pensando en voz alta.

_-- ay como crees… mira, por que no a partir de mañana buscas mejor a Ren-kun y almuerzas con el, así podrán platicar mejor y lo conocerás mas… --_

Me impresiono como Lyserg tenia todo planeado por mi, por esa parte era bueno tener mejores amigos… te sacan de cualquier embrollo y te ayudan a hacer planes para que tengas una deliciosa comida con tu amor platónico.

-- gracias Lyserg… --

_-- de nada… así descubrirás quien es esa chica… puede que no sea nada para el --_

--puede…-- repetí instintivamente mi mente empezaba a traicionarme otra vez… y mis esperanzas eran desmoronadas poco a poco.

_-- así es… quizá ni es nada de el… --_

-- quizá…--

-- _¡Lyserg Vámonos ya!...--_

Reconocí de inmediato la voz, aunque era el teléfono de la casa de Lyserg, el no era el dueño de esa voz. Pero no pude evitar el no preguntar.

-- ¿Lyserg? --

_-- ay lo siento Horohoro-san… Hao me esta apurando, hablamos mañana en la escuela ¿vale?--_

-- vale, hasta mañana --

Colgué sin esperar respuestas, en parte estaba molesto conmigo por no buscar a mi gatito en el receso y por desperdiciar mi tiempo en espiar a Lyserg, también me sentía algo culpable por invadir la privacidad de mi amigo, por otra parte me sentía destrozado al saber que mi gatito al parecer tenia a una chica a su disposición. Fueron muchas emociones en un solo día. Decidí tumbarme en la cama que estaba frente mío.

Mañana seria otro día.

xXx

Desperté, en realidad no había soñado nada bueno, ni pesadilla, ni sueño húmedo… nada, noté mi despertador que estaba al lado de la cama y sobre una mesita de noche… 6:30… me quedaban 30 minutos de vida de mi casa a la escuela, así que me arregle lo mas rápido posible y me dirigí a la hacia el comedor, por suerte no estaba alguien despierto. Tanto mi hermana como mi madre aun estaban dormidas, era demasiado temprano para que Pilika este despierta.

Al estar en el comedor mi estomago reclamo rápidamente por comida… era cierto, no cené nada ayer, así que con un improvisado desayuno, Salí de mi casa con dirección a mi preparatoria del pecado.

xXx

al entrar me fui directo a mi casillero, para ordenar los libros de las materias que me tocaban ese día y sacando los de la primera hora. Al cerrar mi locker Lyserg ya había llegado junto con Hao y se dirigían a donde yo estaba

-- buenos días Horohoro-san --

-- hola hoto --

-- hola Lyserg -- salude cordialmente a mi amigo -- es Horohoro -- no pude evitar el no contestarle mal… pero el se lo buscaba

-- Hao… ¿puedes dejarnos solos por un momento?-- decía Lyserg mientras daba leves empujones a Hao -- además te toca clase de español y sabes que no puedes llegar tarde--

-- ya me voy… ya me voy… nos vemos después…-- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de besar los labios de el verde y retirarse.

-- ¿Por qué tanto misterio? -- pregunte sin mas

-- lo que sucede es que quiero enmendar mi error -- decía con una sonrisa en los labios

-- ¿Cuál error? --

-- ¿recuerdas de que por mi culpa Ren-kun te golpeo? -- ahora jugaba con sus dedos mientras los miraba

-- ay Lyserg, tu no tienes la culpa --

-- claro que si, y no me hagas sentir bien; es mas yo te preparare una cita con Ren-kun--

--¿Qué?... -- al parecer Lyserg no me escucho, ya que salio corriendo en dirección a la puerta. Yo y el sabíamos que mi gatito no había llegado aun a la escuela, ya que mi casillero estaba casi en la entrada y nunca lo vimos pasar. Estire mi mano y alcance su hombro antes de que se echara a correr -- no debes hacerlo--

-- pero quiero enmendar mi error-- me decía con unos pucheros, creyendo que iba a convencerme

--Lyserg… yo no soy Hao, no caeré --

-- es cierto… lo había olvidado -- volteo rendido

--escucha, no necesito que lo hagas… el que le va a hablar a mi gatito voy a ser yo ¿ok?--

-- ¿gatito? -- me miro confundido

-- te lo explico luego, mira, tengo un plan…--

xXx

La hora del receso llego y mi plan ya había comenzado desde una hora antes. Le pedí a Lyserg que investigara en que salón estaba mi gatito antes de receso. Nos veríamos en mi salón justo cuando la campana sonara. Pero no había rastro de Lyserg y estábamos casi a medio receso. Comencé a pensar de que talvez estaba otra vez con Hao en ese árbol… pero el me había prometido que volvería a decirme. A lo lejos escuche su voz.

-- ¡Horohoro-san!...-- hizo una pausa para enganchar respiración -- esta en el taller de pintura-- menciono apenas agarraba otra bocanada de aire.

Genial… ahora mi gatito estaba a unos cuantos salones del mío, a decir verdad estaba muy cerca. Yo estaba en el salón 1 D… fui corriendo en dirección al taller de pintura dejando a mi amigo recuperar el aliento, esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Y así fue.

En cuanto entre note como el salón estaba vacío, a excepción de que mi gatito se encontraba terminando su obra de arte. En cuanto me vio se puso de pie para retirarse de ahí, pero yo me quede en la puerta obstruyendo su única salida

**Continuara…**

**Nikky: **y bien?

**Chizu-chan:** pz mazomenox

**N:** como que que!? Ò.ó

**C-c:** ai no t craz n.nU

**N**: espero que les haya gustado n.n! ademas que vieron a un Lyserg efectuando la profesion que siempre a querido durante toda su larga vida… detective privado

**C-c:** ai c vio un pokito cursi cuando hao c despidio de lys…

**N:** que esperabas… yo soy asi de cursi…bueno… no tanto, pero si

**C-c:** ai kuera n///n

**N:** ¿Qué pasara en el siguiente capitulo?... pues deberian esperarme a que me recupere de mi distanciamiento de la tecnología u.u… las clases estan por empezar TT.TT

**C-c:** k mala suerte para ti buu!!!

**N**: bueno… nos leemos hasta el proximo capitulo n.n!

**C-c:** y dejen sus reclamaciones, aclaraciones, regaños, tomatazos…

**N & C-c:** bai bai booo!!!


	4. ¿como entender lo que senti cuando te vi

**Por favor bésame**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake**

**Pairings: HoroXRen LysergXHao**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión xD**

**Nikky Hatake:** hola!!!

**Chizu-chan:** ia volvimox!!!

**N:** como las trata la vida?

**C-c:** bien n.n

**N:** y los demas?

**C-c:** no son mis amigos TToTT

**N**: no te decia a ti menzita

**C-c:** ai ta weno… ¬¬

**N:** os advierto… en este capi nuestro Horohoro sale golpeado otra vez!!!

**C-c**: nooooo

**N:** ashi esh!

**C-c:** i ahora... los queridos y adorados reviews!!!

**PARA:**

**keiko usui:** creeme que lo trate de hacer lo mas largo que pude TToTT, pero mi inspiracion no da para mas, prometo que de aqui en adelante seran un poco mas largos... y lo de la novia... pues... como no quise ser muy mala con Horohoro (si de por si eres malvada al ponerlo golpeado por su gatito) lo c u.u en este fic no va a tener novia!!!, pero es un secreto por que Horohoro no sabe nada!.

y lo del lemon, no creo ponerlo en este fic, ya que veras que todo se basa en lo que pasa en la escuela... y ni modo de poner a los personajes haciendolo en un mesa banco y eso... solo puedo decir que tendra un final feliz n.n! y conforme a lo del beso... no comas ansias!

**N:** y como ya no las quiero distraer mas… el capi!!!

**C-c:** perame chencha ¬¬

**N**: no si antes dedicar mi fic a todas mis lectoras... y lectores que hacen que me esfuerce en escribir TTTT y seguir adelante con lo proyecto que tengo a TODAS!!! y TODOS!!! y en especial a keiko usui, que en cada capitulo veo un review de ella, alentandome como siempte T-T y haciendo una que otra amenaza ¬¬, pero sigue constante TToTT al igual que todas mis lectoras

**C-c:** ya parale al roio ¬¬

**N:** calla ! no se les olvide las frasecitas del capi pasado

**xXx**

_Genial… ahora mi gatito estaba a unos cuantos salones del mío, a decir verdad estaba muy cerca. Yo estaba en el salón 1 D… fui corriendo en dirección al taller de pintura dejando a mi amigo recuperar el aliento, esperaba encontrarlo ahí. Y así fue._

_En cuanto entre note como el salón estaba vacío, a excepción de que mi gatito se encontraba terminando su obra de arte. En cuanto me vio se puso de pie para retirarse de ahí, pero yo me quede en la puerta obstruyendo su única salida_

**xXx**

**Cáp.4 ¿Cómo entender lo que senti cuando te vi?**

_Sin poderte hablar, te senti_

_Y hasta hoy no he podido escapar_

_Y me basto tan poco para quererte tanto_

_Y sucedió que poco a poco me fui entregando_

_¿Cómo saber¿Cómo entender lo que senti cuando te vi?_

_Me basto - Camila_

**xXx**

-- ¡Ren-chan Comamos juntos! --

Levante el plato de comida que también le había dicho a Lyserg que comprara. En realidad no se por que demonios le dije así… aun que debo aceptar que se escucho lindo. En cuanto lo hice vi como su cara se ponía de lo más fría y caminaba hacia mí. Me puse de lo mas nervioso al notar mejor sus ojos dorados y felinos, ahí fue donde comprendí que le quedaba divino el apodo de _"gatito"._ Cuando pensé que ya estaba muy cerca y que me iba a decir algo, solo se me fue de escurrió a un lado mío… creo que aprovecho el momento cuando yo estaba idiotizado viéndolo. Cuando por fin Salí de mi trance, corrí hacia el.

-- ¿Por qué huyes?... que hay de malo en comer juntos- lo vi dar vuelta en una esquina -espera Ren-chan!!! --

Lo seguí como loco desquiciado que sigue a una tipa para violarla, pero yo no quería violarlo… solo comer con el, ya viendo bien las cosas vi que se dirigía al jardín no pude evitar no pensar en… ¿que es lo que verdaderamente quiere?… supo perfectamente que lo estaba siguiendo… ¿por que me trajo hasta aquí?

-- Ren-chaaaan! --

-- no uses el "chan" en mi nombre --

¡¡¡Por fin me hablo otra vez!!! Estaba que me moría en mi interior, pero obviamente mi gatito no pudo ver nada más que una cara en _"neutral"_ ya que mis emociones se concentraban en mi interior, conmigo dentro.

-- soy horo-horo, Horohoro Usui¿me recuerdas? --

Como respuesta solo obtuve una cara de confusión, seguida por una de disgusto, la que trae siempre… es como si esa fuera su cara de_ "neutral"… _ni e visto cual es la mía, no e tenido la oportunidad de verla frente a un espejo.

-- ¡comamos juntos! --

Dije por segunda vez levantando el plato, por suerte Lyserg había comprado el plato indicado, ya que servia para los dos, es decir, completaba y creo que hasta sobrara. Así que opte por tomar los palillos y agarrar una de las brochetas de pollo que contenía el platillo

-- ¿no vas a comer? La hora del almuerzo casi termina --

Le pregunte al notar que no había siquiera agarrado la brocheta que le había puesto en un plato a parte

-- comer una comida al día es suficiente -- me respondió en su tono frío de siempre

--una persona como tu, se debe tomar una eternidad en terminar su almuerzo. No hay por que preguntarse por que estas tan delgado -- al decir esto me aproxime a palpar su cintura, lo abrace por detrás para verificar el grosor de su cuerpo, eso me hizo sentir muy bien.

-- tu… ¡¡¡no me toques!!! -- me grito apartándome de el con un puñetazo tirándome de lleno al suelo -- acaso eres gay? -- añadió poniéndose de en una pose de _"soy-lindo-y-nada-me-importa"_… o así lo vi yo.

-- no debería serlo -- me defendí

-- entonces ¿por que me molestas? --

Me tomo de curva con esa pregunta… ¿que demonios iba a contestarle yo? Así que respondí lo primero que se me vino a la mente

-- por que… eres demasiado lindo Ren-chan --

-- pervertido --

Fue lo último decir de sus labios, ya que yo estaba tendido en el suelo, en verdad sabia pegar muy duro, mas de lo que me imaginaba, sobre todo viniendo de una persona menudita… es decir, flaco, tirándole a desnutrido; pero aun así me seguían hipnotizando esos ojos dorados. No pude hacer otra cosa que verle partir, no me podía poner de pie, me dolía la mejilla que me marco con uno de sus puños, también el estomago y otras partes mas.

-- incluso me gusta tu violencia Ren-chan… debo tenerte… --

Y así, con esa promesa con el suelo de testigo me arme de valor, para que en los próximos días pueda tener el corazón, y el cuerpecito, de mi gatito. Así que contrate a mi investigador privado de cabecera. Pero primero tendría que esperar a que las clases acabasen para poder hablar con mi mejor amigo

**xXx**

-- Lyserg te tengo una tarea muy importante… --le dije apenas y estaba frente a mi

-- oye que te traes con mi verdecito -- Hao me miraba desafiante

-- mira esto no te concierne ¿si? -- le dije indiferente -- en un rato te lo regreso -- le dije mientas tomaba a Lyserg del brazo y lo llevaba lejos de Hao. No quería que el se enterara de lo que fuéramos a platicar

--¿Qué te ocurre Horohoro-san?--

--necesito que me des el horario de toda la semana de Ren-- mencione apenas tuve la oportunidad de explayarme

-- pero… ¿Qué?-- se notaba algo confundido

--anda… ¿Qué no dijiste que querías ser un investigador privado?... además ya me demostraste que lo puedes hacer desde que me dijiste en que salón estaba antes del receso--

-- lo intentare--

-- esta bien… gracias-- fue lo ultimo que dije antes de salir corriendo de a escuela… tenia miedo de ver a ren otra vez… y de verlo con la niña que Lyserg me había dicho.

Asi que para evitar que yo cometiera algún tipo de homicidio y que en los periódicos diga: "muerte por celos… un muchacho asesina a una joven que acompañaba a un lindo gatito"… demonios, estaba empezando a fantasear otra vez

-- ¡¡adios Horohoro-san!!-- grito mi amigo mientras yo salio hecho la mocha

fui corriendo a mi casa sin mirar hacia atrás, sin mirar a la escuela, sin mirar si mi gatito ya estaba fuera o no, si lo veía por segunda vez en el día creo que me dará una convulsión debido a la emoción me fui sin mirar si es que acaso andaba con una niña o no. No quería hacerme la idea de que estaría completamente fuera de mi alcance. Llegue al porche de mi casa recuperando el aliento que había perdido tras la corrida.

-- ya llegue!! -- grite al estar dentro de mi casa, pero nadie me respondió. Me dirigí hacia la mesa del comedor y vi una pequeña nota que decía:

_-- " horo fui con el doctor… cosas de mujeres… Pilika anda conmigo" --_

vi que era la letra de mi madre, genial, tenia la casa para mi solito por las próximas quien sabe que horas, no tendría que soportar un "_Horohoro barre aquí_" o "_Déjame hablar por el teléfono lepe"_ o cosas por el estilo que siempre no faltaban en la casa.

Tenía unas tremendas ganas de hablarle a Lyserg que me consiguiera el teléfono de mi gatito para hacer unas llamaditas que es imposible que alguien las esquive. De las típicas llamadas a las líneas calientes, pero con mi gatito por la otra línea… eso seria lo máximo.

Pero como estaba demasiado cansado por la corrida, me dirigía a la cocina, tome un vaso de agua y me fui a dormir. Desperté ya cuando la cena estaba servida y mi madre gritándome dulcemente _"horo! Vente a comer con un demonio!!!" _si, se nota que mi bella progenitora me ama, como no le respondí me grito _"a la mesa y a la cama una vez se llama"_ tras decir estas palabras mi mente comenzó a fantasear con cierto ojidorado, pero un rugido proveniente de mi estomago hizo que me levantara a llenar la panza.

La cena estuvo de los mas callada posible, yo solo quería atiborrar mi estomago de comida e irme a dormir otra vez. Me habían interrumpido cuando estaba soñando unas cosas hermosas con mi gatito… lo soñé con unas preciosas orejas violetas que hacían juego con sus ojos dorados. Definitivamente necesitaba dormir otra vez.

**xXx**

al llegar a la escuela me fui directo al taller de dibujo, obviamente mi gatito no estaba ahí, ya que solo tomaba las clases de ingles conmigo, y eso eran casi todos los días, menos el martes… malditos martes. Al salir del taller de dibujo me encontré con Lyserg a la salida. Pude divisar su cabello verde de entre el mar de gente.

-- Horohoro-san Lo tengo! -- me grito mientras brincaba alzando una hoja en su mano derecha

-- ¿Qué tienes que? -- realmente no sabia de que me hablaba

-- ¿Cómo de que "que"?, conseguí el horario de Ren-kun! -- me dijo estirándome el papel en mi rostro

--¿Quién te lo dio? -- pregunte curioso, en verdad quería saber ¿Cómo es que el lo consiguió, y yo que soy el interesado muy apenas se que clases tiene

-- eso es un grandísimo secreto -- me dijo mientras me cerraba un ojo y levantaba su dedo índice a la altura de su mejilla (_**N**__: si han visto slayers saben a lo que me refiero)_

-- este bien -- realmente no tenia ganas de discutir

-- ten toma, que me salí de la clase de matemáticas y de seguro Hao me esta esperando para preguntarme que en donde estaba -- me entrego el papel en las manos y salio corriendo del lugar dejando solo polvo tras de si.

Al irse me fije devolada en lo que estaba escrito en la hoja de maquina, contenía unos garabatos, como corazoncitos con una H y L unidas con una flecha, llegue a la extraña conclusión que Lyserg había escrito eso cuando no tenia nada interesante que hacer, mas abajo vi que estaban unas líneas que intentaban estar totalmente horizontales y verticales, y se podía divisar las letras, las materias, los días de la semana y todo. Al fin tenia el horario de Ren!

_**(N:**__ y para todas las que lo quieran saber, aquí esta)_

Lunes martes miércoles jueves viernes

Pintura informática español pintura español

Ingles biología pintura pintura informática

Receso Receso Receso Receso Receso

Química química español matemáticas informática

Español química ingles química ingles

Matematicas dibujo matemáticas ingles matemáticas

Podía ver en cual aula estaba en este momento!, claro que no decía los salones, pero había un taller y un salón especialmente para cada asignatura, vi claramente el lunes que tenia ingles, el martes que fue cuando no lo pude ver y sin querer espié a mi mejor amigo; vi que fue el día de ayer, miércoles cuando lo fui a buscar al taller de pintura… que después no lo vi en todo el día ya que yo estaba en la enfermería, ya cuando Salí fui a mi ultima hora y a buscar a Lyserg para que me hiciera este favor. También vi que me tocaba clase de ingles con el una hora después de receso.

Fue aquí cuando decidí que no lo molestaría en la hora de ingles, sino que tenia las demás horas para hacerlo y así, poner atención a la clase de ingles!... al fin mis problemas estaba resueltos!... alabados sean los dioses egipcios!!!

**Continuara…**

**xXx**

**Nikky:** Se que la cancion de intro no tiene nada que ver con la historia… pero me encanta TT.TT

**Chizu-can**. Sip, dbO aceptar Qe exta hermOxa!!!

**N:** ay gracias, yo siempre

**C-c:** tu nO leLa ¬¬

**N:** ¬¬… en fin… creo que tardare un poco en actualizar, mientras me aclimato a mi nueva escuela y estoy al corriente con todo lo que tenga que ver con trabajos extracurriculares y eso

**C-c:** osea…

**N:** que tardare en actualizar, por eso hice el capitulo mas largo posible… weno eso creo n.ñ

**C-c:** weno…

**N:** y para que no se sienten mal… les dare una adelantadita de lo que veran en el proximo capitulo… que esta en reparacion x.X

_No crees que deberías dar unos golpes de vuelta?_

_No puedo… con esa cara tan linda que tiene_

_Horohoro-san! A Ren-kun lo desafiaron a combatir!_

**N:** y pues eso es todo!!! Por hoy…

**C-c:** nos vemos en la proxima actualizacion!

**N:** es, nos leemos, ¬¬

**C-c**: ya lo sabia, solo te probada ¬u¬

**N:** ¬¬ te odio... weno y espero que hayan entendido el horario... por mas que trate de cambiarlo no c puede TTTT, recuerden el horario por que va a ser muy importante!

**C-c:** dejen reviews!!!

**N:** bye bye boooo!


	5. Si tan solo

**Por favor besame**

**by: Nikky Hatake**

**Nikky:** hola!!! estoy de vuelta!!!

**Chizu-chan**: tardaste mucho ¬¬

**N:** es que... bueno se que no tengo excusa alguna... y pues se me exprimio todo el cerebro al escribir esto... asi que sin mas ni mas... los reviews!

**PARA:**

**keiko usui:** gracias por seguir mi fic TTTT... realmente eres lo que se le llama... una autora fiel ... (nikky desaparece para llorar la gota gorda en el baño...)...

ay me llenas de emocion amiga!!!... pues ya para que no te quedes esperando mucho... te prometo que en el proximo capitulo veras un beso!!!... el beso esperado!!! y ansiado!!!... pero tambien se acerca el final!!!... asi es ya no vas a tener que estr leyendo estas cosas jojo (por fin llego el final TTTT) lo se... es el primero de mis fics que llegan a su final... pero no nos preocupemos... que la historia sigue!

**N:** y para que veas que tan buena autora soy... creo que me desangrare!!!

**C-c**: noo nikky!!!

[corte...

**C-c:** mmm ejem... ahora el capi jojo

* * *

_Fue aquí cuando decidí que no lo molestaría en la hora de ingles, sino que tenia las demás horas para hacerlo y así, poner atención a la clase de ingles!... al fin mis problemas estaba resueltos!... alabados sean los dioses egipcios!!!_

_

* * *

_

**Cap. 5 Si tan solo...**

_If I could fall into the sky_

_Do you think time would pass me by _

_'Cause you know I'd walk A thousand miles _

_If I could just see you _

_If I could just hold you_

_Tonight _

xXx

_si pudiera caerme en el cielo_

_crees que el tiempome pasaria de largo_

_por que sabes que caminaria mil millas_

_si pudieratan solo verte_

_si pudiera tan solo tenerte _

_esta noche_

xXx

Y pues para yo aprovechar al máximo el horario que tenia en las manos fui directo al salón 16, donde mi gatito tenia clase de matemáticas, y pues yo pedí permiso en mi aula para "ir al baño", pero quien demonios pide permiso para ir al baño y se va directamente a los sanitarios?... bueno, yo… el martes que sin querer vi a mi mejor amigo… pero solo ese día, ya que los demás días me salgo a la cafetería o me salgo a despabilarme por que las clases son demasiado aburridas.

Yo estaba fuera del aula cuando sonó el timbre de cambio de clase, vi que todos los que estaban dentro del salón salieron y mi gatito fue el ultimo en quedarse dentro, así que entre a encontrarme con el. Estaba ordenando sus libros en la mochila y preparándose a retirarse al laboratorio de química y física 2, donde tomaría la clase de química.

Comencé a sentir vacío el estomago y como si tuviera cositas dentro que me daban cosquillas. Así que debía aprovechar este momento… o si no, ya seria la hora de matemáticas donde lo perseguiría.

-- Ren-chaaaaan-- grite lo mas fuerte que pude, creo que no me di cuenta y por mis impulsos salio el grito demasiado fuerte.

Fui corriendo hacia el con los brazos abiertos, con la esperanza de que mi gatito cupiera a la perfección entre ellos, pero no fue así. Me saco la vuelta y para cuando quería abrazarlo por la espalda me dio un codazo justo en el estomago. Lo que me dejo por segunda vez tendido en el piso y viéndolo marcharse.

Al recuperar el aire y el conocimiento vi un montón de gente alrededor mío, entre ellos pude ver a mi amigo y a su novio.

-- Horohoro-san… despierte…- escuche la voz gentil de mi amigo

--el hoto ya se murió Lyserg, no hay nada que podamos hacer-- y también escuche a su amante

--claro que no estoy muerto, y es Horohoro-- estaba mas enojado que nada y deje que

Lyserg me ayudara a ponerme de pie.

--Hao, si no me ayudaras con Horohoro-san mejor no estorbes-- se notaba que Lyserg estaba algo molesto y preocupado al mismo tiempo, ya que por pura casualidad el pelilargo se había puesto frente a los dos obstruyéndonos el paso

-- deja y te ayudo-- al parecer esto lo dijo a su verdecito y no precisamente a mi.

Creo que perdí el conocimiento en el trayecto del salón 16 a la enfermería, ya que cuando me desperté yo estaba ya en la cama de la enfermería y con la señora que se decía enfermera al lado mío y poniéndome unas cuantas curitas en la cabeza, lo cual me extraño un poco.

--oiga, si me pegaron en el estomago ¿Por qué me pone curitas en la cabeza?--

--¿en serio te pegaron en el estomago?, pues disculpa… no lo sabia, es que traes unas cortadas en la cabeza-- exclamo algo apenada

--no se preocupe--

Al salir de la enfermería, estaba totalmente decidido a talvez pedirle el número de teléfono a mi gatito. Así que fui corriendo al laboratorio de química y espere a que se acabara la hora.

Ni si quiera me metí a mi salón a pesar de que tenia clases de español… todos ya estaban

Enterados de mi "desmayo" que tuve en el salón 16. Gracias a mi amigo que se tomo la molestia de publicarlo a todo el mundo… es decir a toda la escuela.

El timbre sonó para dar paso a miles de alumnos que salían del laboratorio de química y física 2… espere a que todos salieran para poder entrar a reunirme con mi gatito. Como lo sospeche, el estaba apenas arreglando sus útiles para reunirse conmigo en el salón 10… donde teníamos la clase de ingles.

--oye Ren-chan me di cuenta de que tengo todos los números de teléfono de mis amigos, pero el tuyo no… ¿me lo das?-- fue la peor excusa que me pude haber inventado.

Todo paso a la velocidad de la luz, y para cuando me acorde, ya estaba en el piso viendo como se alejaba de mi. Lyserg fue en mi ayuda, sabia perfectamente que yo iba a ir a ese laboratorio y junto con su novio me sacaron de ahí, antes de que entrara el otro salon y me empezara a dar de patadas.

--realmente es usted muy perseverante Horohoro-san--

-- si has llegado hasta este punto es por que eres masoquista-- menciono con burla el castaño, pero no pude defenderme, ya que estaba mas golpeado que nada.

Estaba en la enfermería otra vez… de seguro me darían una tarjetita de miembro reconocido o algo por el estilo, ya que desde que mi gatito esta en la escuela, es cuantas mas veces e pisado la enfermería. Normalmente era mi culpa que los demás estuviesen en la enfermería, pero ahora es como si me tocara pagar los patos rotos.

--perdón por molestarla doctora-- le dije cortésmente a la enfermera que estaba ahí

--esta bien… este es mi trabajo. Traeré los vendajes, no te muevas-- sentencio, si realmente supiera que me dolía todo el cuerpo al tratar de moverme

-- no me moveré--

--¿Por qué resultaste herido esta vez¿fue otra pelea?-- la enfermera ya sabia mi historial, al igual que todos los profesores

--bueno… no realmente-- no sabia como explicarle que me moría por un gatito que no se cansaba de golpearme antes de hablarme

--tienes un físico muy fuerte, pero ¿Por qué siempre resultas ser herido? No crees que deberías de dar algunos golpes de vuelta--

--no puedo golpearlo-- me sincere con la enfermera --con esa cara tan linda que tiene-- solté sin mas, ya después de decir tal barbaridad quise decir otra cosa, para que no me tachara de raro -- es como querer proteger a un animal salvaje… ese tipo es cruel y hermoso-- realmente ya ni quería hablar… había soltado prácticamente toda la sopa.

La enfermera solo me vio con cara de "pobrecito" a "este niño necesita terapia". Estaba totalmente seguro que me había ganado una estancia permanente en la sala de aislamiento del bello manicomio fuera de la cuidad

--¡Horohoro-san tengo malas noticias! Ren-kun…- entro mi amigo corriendo a la enfermería y al escuchar el nombre de mi gatito me abalancé sobre el.

--¿QUE DIJISTE ACERCA DE REN?-- lo estruje despiadadamente.

--Horohoro-san tranquilo…-- apenas lograba recuperarse de tanta zangoloteada (NOTAS) --parece que se fue con unos estudiantes de tercer año--

Solté a mi amigo dejándolo que se recuperara y yo Salí corriendo de la enfermería, ya no me importaban las heridas de mi cuerpo, mucho menos en las curitas de la frente, yo lo único que quería era llegar hacia donde se habían llevado a mi gatito.

A lo lejos vi una bolita de estudiantes y no dude en ir hacia allá, al estar frente a la bolita me abrí paso por toda la bola de chismosos, que solo estaban ahí para ver y no para ayudar. Desde donde yo estaba pude ver perfectamente a mi gatito y frente a el estaban tres tipos que yo conocía. Bueno no los conocía de hablarles… pero sabia perfectamente quienes eran.

Yo estaba completamente listo para meterme a defender a mi gatito, cuando siento que me estiran del brazo, interrumpiendo mi gran osadía de meterme a golpear a esos estúpidos.

--oye hoto no lo hagas-- me decía muy serio el novio de Lyserg

--¿Cómo que no lo haga¿Quieres que golpeen a mi Ren?-- hasta yo me impresione por como lo había llamado… lo había declarado mío en un solo instante

--debes calmarte, de seguro no le harán daño-- dijo convencido

--¿Cómo sabes eso¿Quién me puede asegurar de que no lo golpearan en cualquier instante?-

--por que cuando estaba por las jardineras esperando a que la maestra de ingles llegara, un tipo se acerco a el y solo le pregunto que como se llamaba y de que por que se había vuelto muy famoso. De seguro fue por tu culpa-- ahora el maldito pelilargo me estaba culpando de que quisieran golpear a mi gatito

--¿Qué?--

--así es, tu eras conocido como el mejor de los novatos antes de que el llegara, y desde que llego el, tu estas mas tiempo en la enfermería por causa de el… es decir… por culpa tuya que no te defiendes… si tu al menos te hubieras defendido, no estuvieras todo el tiempo en la enfermería y así el no te hubiera quitado el titulo de mejor novato--

aunque no lo quisiera aceptar, ese estúpido Asakura tenia razón… si tan solo me hubiera defendido de el, si tan solo hubiera parado alguno de los golpes que me daba… pero realmente no podía… era como estar luchando con el, y yo no quería eso. Mientras yo estaba organizando una pelea interna, pude escuchar como gritaban los estudiantes de tercer año.

--la razón por la que te trajimos aquí la deberías de saber ¿eh?-- grito un tipo de cabello güero y largo

--tu actitud es horrible idiota-- grito un tipo de cabello negro

--vamos a enseñarte una lección-- grito un tercero

Sabia perfectamente que no iban solo a hablar con el. Lo iban a golpear… y eso era totalmente injusto, ya que eran tres de tercer año, contra uno de primer año. Pero pude ver como se dibujaba una sonrisa de superioridad en el rostro de mi gatito, se veía completamente divino.

--¿de que demonios te estas riendo?-- grito el morocho

--¿nos estas despreciando?-- ahora era el tercero que gritaba

--¿eso es todo lo que me van a decir?-- pregunto mi gatito

--¡REN!-- grite lo mas fuerte que pude, para atraer la atención de todos, y de mi gatito incluido --si tocan un solo cabello de Ren… ¡¡¡los matare!!!-- grite ahora a los tipos de tercer año, si ellos pensaron que me quedaría con las manos cruzadas… estaban muy equivocados…

**Continuara…**

Zangoloteada: es cuando te agarran de los hombros y comienzan a agitarse hacia atrás y adelante continuamente

**N:** pues!!! a llegado a su fin este capi!

**C-c:** pues no ando kn ganax de molestarte

**N:** ay que bueno

**C-c:** se coidan! y dejan su linda opinion

**N & C-c: bye bye booooo**


	6. Bésame

**Por favor bésame**

**Fan fic by: Nikky Hatake**

**Pairings: HoroXRen LysergXHao**

**Disclaimer: Shaman King no me pertenece TwT, solo lo uso para fines lucrativos y diversión xD**

**Nikky H**: wollas

**C-c:** vaia haxta qe te dignas a aparecer por aqi

**N**: lo c… tengo tan abandonado este fic… la musa me traiciona y me abandona por ratos TTTT

**C-c:** noooo ¿en serio?... me la voi a creer

**N:** muy graciosa ¬¬, en fin! Solo vine a traerles el finecito de esta historia romantica llena de golpes xP

**C-c:** ai ps qe bonita historia :D

**N**¿lo ves?

**C-c:** ¿no notas el sarcasmo en mis palabras?

**N:** no me importa¬¬... ahora... reveiws!

**PARA:**

**Tammiii-chan:** pues hoy amiga!!!...va a haber un escena mui extremadamente HoroxRen... espero qe te guste... y si no... pues, ya tendre tirmpo de idear otro fic, mas apasionado xD y pues los golpes terminan desde este capitulo... bueno... no tanto xP

**N:** ¬¬… y pues… a todos los demas, espero que les haya llegado los reviews contestados… xP

**C-c:** novata ¬¬

**N:** ay si tu, muy sabionda… ahora las frasecitas

**xXx**

_--¡REN!-- grite lo mas fuerte que pude, para atraer la atención de todos, y de mi gatito incluido --si tocan un solo cabello de Ren… ¡¡¡los matare!!!-- grite ahora a los tipos de tercer año, si ellos pensaron que me quedaría con las manos cruzadas… estaban muy equivocados…_

**xXx**

**Cáp. 6 Bésame**

_Por mí que se vayan a la mierda, lo malo ya no me interesa_

_Desde que te tengo a ti el mundo ya no es tan gris_

_Bésame, pa que brillen las estrellas cuando el humo no las deja ver_

_Bésame, para que nos valga madre si hay un cambio en el poder_

_Besame, aun que el mundo este muy raro, tu y yo vamos a estar bien_

_Novel- Bésame_

**xXx**

A como pude llegue al centro de la bolita improvisada por los chismosos del colegio, me apoye en las tembladas piernas de pollo que tenia, la verdad no se de donde saque tanta energía, si cuando fui a la enfermería tuve que tomarme unas cuantas red-bull para alivianarme.

-- ¿Qué le sucede a este?-- le decía el estúpido 1 al 2

-- Oh, el es el novato que siempre sigue a Tao--

-- ¿acaso tu también quieres tener el trasero pateado?-- como me hicieron enojar por partida doble, me abalance sobre ellos con el único propósito de enseñarles a que no se me tan con mi gatito.

Al darle el primer golpe al estúpido 1, me llene de la preciosa adrenalina de pelear y fui directo a mi gatito.

-- ¿estas bien? -- fue lo primero que le dije a mi gatito, sabia que estaba bien, pero quería que el me lo dijera, que viniera de sus propios labios --¿no te hicieron algo?--

-- eres un idiota -- me dijo

-- si, lo que tu digas -- me sentía completamente feliz en ese entonces, no me importaba si me dijera una estupidez, si me la estuviera mentando o declarándome la guerra, con tan solo escuchar su voz me sentí en el quinto cielo.

-- ¡CUIDADO! --

Apenas logre escuchar eso y me di la vuelta, solo para encontrarme con el puño de uno de mis contrincantes a punto de golpearme, pero la emoción y la adrenalina hicieron que me apentontara y no me moviera, por consecuencia… me golpearon.

Solo recuerdo haber sentido unos brazos a mí alrededor, de pronto todo se volvió muy borroso

_oOo_ **Ren Tao POV** _oOo_

- ¡CUIDADO!- le grite lo más apresuradamente posible, por alguna extraña razón me preocupe por ese maldito puercoespín

Solo vi como se volteaba para recibir ese golpe, no entiendo si todos lo llaman el mejor novato ¿Por qué no logro esquivarlo? Eso también me recuerda que nunca evadía mis golpes… tenia tiempo y la velocidad para hacerlo… pero nunca lo hizo. Es un completo idiota.

Apenas logre agarrarlo entre mis brazos, es lo menos que podía hacer, ya que si no lo hacia se hubiera dado de lleno contra el suelo

- maldito mocoso… ¿estas buscando la muerte?-

El maldito de segundo creyó que le podía hablar con tanta seguridad a Horokeu… ese maldito bastardo

- oye… aguanta…- le logre susurrar al oído a Horohoro, no quería que los demás me vieran preocupándome por el maldito cabello de bicolor

- ahora es tu turno Tao- escuche a un mal nacido decir mi nombre

- muere pedazo de mierda- decía otro

Al acercarse todos los malditos estudiantes de segundo año, pude divisar que no eran más de 6. Y me sentí seguro de que acabaría con ellos

- son 2, 3… ¿5 personas?... acabare con todos al mismo tiempo- mencione en voz alta para que me escucharan.

Acribille a uno, mientras que con una patada derrumbé a otro, fue cuestión de segundos cuando me di cuenta de que los había vencidos a todos, mientras que todos me aplaudían.

- ¡el prefecto viene hacia acá Ren-kun!- me alerto un chico de extraña cabellera verde, supongo que es amigo de Horokeu, ya que usualmente los veo juntos.

A la alerta del prefecto agarre al bicolor de una mano y a como pude me lo cargue sobre la espalda. Tenía pensado llevarlo a la enfermería, pero todos se darían cuenta de que nosotros hicimos el escándalo allá afuera. Así que opte por llevarlo a unos de los salones que estaban desocupados.

Pesaba tanto el bicolor, que n alcance a llevarlo hasta el escritorio del maestro, y lo deje a medio salón, aun sangrando, pero la herida parecía ser leve. Pero creo que por es susto o la impresión de desmayo.

- Horokeu…- susurre apenas, no quería que se despertara de golpe¿que tal si le duele mas la cabeza?, así que decidí ser calmado. Mientras permanecía dormido pude ver claramente su rostro, ya que lo tenía acostado debajo de mí, dejando su cabeza sobre mis piernas flexionadas

- Horokeu… despierta…-vi como poco a poco abría sus ojos, dejando ver sus orbes completamente negras. Por primera vez lo veía tan serio, se veía… bien… -gracias a dios… ¿estas bien?-

oOo** Fin Ren Tao POV** oOo

Escuche la melodiosa voz de mi gatito decir mi nombre, la verdad apenas me estaba recuperando y abrí mis ojos, para cuando el había terminado de decir mi nombre

-- gracias a dios… ¿estas bien?-- fue lo primero que me pregunto al verme despierto, yo sinceramente no daba crédito a lo que veía y sentía

EN SUS PIERNAS…

-- oye…--

¡¡¡ESTOY TENDIDO EN LAS PIERNAS DE MI GATITO!!!

Este era mí ENDEMONIADO MOMENTO

-- oye… ¿enserio estas bien?...-- me hablo

-- be…be…-- ¡las palabras no salían de mi boca! quería por una vez de todas, aprovechar el maldito momento cuando estábamos completamente solos, sin nadie alrededor. Bueno, nadie que yo viera en ese instante

-- ¿be…?-- me pregunto, realmente no sabia lo que yo tenia tantas ganas de decirle.

-- bésame… me sentiré mejor si lo haces-- ¡por fin lo dije! aunque su reacción fue un poco ortodoxa para mi¡¡¡ME IMPORTO UN COMINO!!!

-- ¿Qué?-- vi claramente como sus mejillas se habían puesto levemente rojas, así que era un indicio de algo ¿no?

-- ¡mira estoy herido!-- mencione mientras alegremente apuntaba hacia mi cabeza, y hacia la pequeña mancha de sangre que tenia en la frente, por primera vez me hizo bien golpearme en la cabeza y me refugie en mi lesión --¡soy una persona herida!... ¡¡¡viste!!!- me apuntaba a la frente enérgicamente, creo que en cualquier momento me podría picar la herida.

-- cierra los ojos y no respires-- me dijo apenas cerro sus ojos

¿Eso era un si¿O un no?... bueno, había dicho la frase "no", pero acompañada de muchas otras palabras… así que eso era una… ¿esperanza?

-- uh?-- realmente me sentí confundido, mas con el tremendo golpe que traía en medio de la cien

-- apúrate-- me dijo al mismo tiempo que se agachaba hacia mi y colocaba su mano en mi mejilla.

De pronto me sentí en el mismísimo cielo, cuando sus labios rozaron tímidamente los míos, así que abrí mi boca, para que supiera que su lengua siempre seria bienvenida, cada vez que se quiera dar una vuelta por ahí. Me desesperaba con los piquitos que me daba y puse una mano tras su nuca y lo acerque mas a mi, hasta que mi lengua exploro mas allá de sus labios. Se separo de mí lentamente.

-- dame otro antes de la graduación…-- le dije apenas me separe de el

-- nunca…-- apenas logro decir es, cuando yo, ya le había robado otro beso

¡¡¡Y VIVIERON FELICES!!!

Bueno… realmente eso es lo que quiero pensar… ya que durante todo el día comporto muy feo conmigo… y creo que llorare…

------------------------ AL DIA SIGUIENTE ----------------------------

--REN-CHAN! Buenos días, tu querido esta aquí…-- apenas pude terminar, cuando me arrojo su maletín sobre mi cara, me dolió endemoniadamente, ya que mis vendajes eran nuevos y la herida estaba semiabierta

--¡cállate! cosa inservible… realmente te desmayaste--

-- Ren-chan!!! No me vuelvas a hacer eso--

--¡cállate!, realmente eres molesto… y no uses el "chan" en mi nombre--

**FIN**

**Nikky H:** al fin!!!

**Chizu-chan:** yeah! Al fin c bexaron!!! I io qe tuve qe esperar hasta el ultimo

**N**: pues esa era la última voluntad de horo sobre la faz de la tierra** xD**

**C-c: **nee ps wooou jaja

**N:** reiews!!

**C-c:** los contestare con wsto!!!

**N**: tu no los contestaras! #¬¬

**C-c:** claro que si

**N:** ¡no!

**C-c:** ¡siii!

**N:** soy tu padre… (voz de dark vather)

**C-c:** noooooo!

**N:** ¿ves?, ya dijiste que no!

**C-c**: noooooo

**N:** otra vez n.n

**C-c:** ia mbre ¬¬

**N & C-c:** bye bye booo!

PD: gracias por leer!


End file.
